The invention relates to an opto-electronic two-way coupling having a signal input which is electrically separated from the signal output which has a first opto-electronic coupler connected via its transmitter to the signal input and via its receiver to the signal output, and which is designed for signal voltages of less than 1 V.
In numerous applications for opto-electronic couplers, such couplers cannot be used without special techniques, since the signal voltage level is too low to directly trigger the infrared luminescence diode (IRED) of the opto-electronic coupler. A current supply device cannot be utilized since otherwise the side of the signal input to be electrically separated would then be impermissibly connected to the mains voltage.
Examples for use of opto-electronic two-way couplings in which the signal input is electrically separated from the signal output are:
(a) Devices in medical electronics designed for protection of the patient; PA1 (b) Message transmission technology; PA1 (c) Probes for oscilloscopes and other measurement devices with complete isolation of the preamplifier from ground; and PA1 (d) Electrical meters and regulatory circuits in high-voltage or mains circuits.